


In The Window

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Innuendo, implied threesome, just about everyone lives, silly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: A hot summer's day at the Burrow and Sirius and Remus are being naughty, Hermione isn't too happy about it.





	In The Window

  The war was over, had been for many years. So many loved ones lost their lives in the battle. But when the smoke cleared something happened that no one expected. The dead rose. Not as in the undead, this would be a completely different story if that was the case. No, many that were seemingly lost found themselves thrust back into the world of the living for no apparent reason whatsoever.

 

  This in itself was not a bad thing. But it was a strange one. No explanation could be found to why so many returned, and in the end everyone just forgot about it and moved on with their lives. The magical world held many secrets and this was just another in an ever growing list.

 

  That had all been five years ago now. Fred had returned to the delight of the Weasleys. Snape to the delight of no one but Harry. And both Sirius and Remus. It is these last two that our story focuses on, them and a clever witch by the name of Hermione Granger.

 

  For the past year the three had been growing closer. Whether it was friendship or something more none of their friends wished to contemplate.

 

  Today, the three had joined the Weasleys and Harry for a leisurely day at the Burrow. The weather was hot, and everyone had tried to find a way to keep cool. Many decided to swim, while others thought a good broom flight would help. Hermione had opted for shorts and vest, and a nice cold glass of pumpkin juice. Where Remus and Sirius had gone was anyone’s guess.

 

  Walking around the Burrow, Hermione hoped to find the two older men. It wasn’t until she past the kitchen window that she found them. From inside their laughing voices could be heard.

 

  “You always have been messy, Sirius.”

 

  “That has always been the problem with you, Moony. If you are too busy worrying about getting dirty you can’t properly enjoy it.”

 

  “I enjoy it just fine. Just, make sure you lick all around it this time. Because it dripped all over my shirt.”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened. Those bastards! They were supposed to wait for her. It had been her idea after all. She stomped into the house and into the kitchen where two very sheepish older men stood.

 

  “Um, Hermione we were just about to come get you.” Sirius smiled widely, trying to hide his sticky hands behind his back.

 

  “I’m sure you were.” She stomped up to Remus, looked him dead in the eyes and growled; “It’s my turn now.”

 

  The two men stood still as the younger woman worked to lick up all the mess, her tongue swiping and circling. She hummed and moaned, not stopping until she finished.

 

  “Next time you two even think about eating my ice-cream without me, I’ll tell Molly just what it is you do to me when we are alone.” She winked and sauntered out of the room, shouting over her shoulder…

 

  “Remus, Love, you have cream all over your shirt.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously crack, and my sense of humor. Hope someone got a giggle out of it.


End file.
